The BIONICLE Wiki talk:Wall of History
Well, I started it. But I don't have time to do much else, so I'll leave it up to you guys tonight. Goodluck! -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:18, 20 May 2008 (UTC) I added some more, but I don't know very much about that point in our history. [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 03:59, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :It doesn't look like much now, but tomorrow I'll look up the dates for when everybody became administrators. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 04:06, 20 May 2008 (UTC) What do you say we add this image somewhere? [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 04:07, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :We can do this tomorrow, I need to go to bed. G'night! -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 04:13, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::(Yawn) Mmm, 'night. [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 04:29, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::I added my story under the Settling In section, and added some dates and details to what was already there. I think the whole Cyber55/5 story deserves a mention here, along with the Summer '08 Promotion. Anything else anyone wants to do? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 12:49, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I think it does too, but I don't know much about it. Shouldn't we wait untill the promotion actually happens? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 14:07, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I know plenty about it (I was involved, actually) and, yeah, I guess so. =P ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 14:43, 20 May 2008 (UTC) (Undent) I know you were involved, otherwise I'd be looking it up right now. And too late, I already added it. =P -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 15:09, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :(Redent) So, you're going to add info about this Cyber55 vandal attack? [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 16:19, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::Sure. Maybe not till later today or tomorrow, since I'll be going to dinner soon. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 20:23, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::Uh, dinner? You must be in a different time zone than I am. [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 20:30, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Don't get mad at me, but I'm going to update this a little. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:59, 21 May 2008 (UTC) I guess that's okay, we just can't have nearly every user on BP editing this, otherwise, it gets messed up. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:04, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :Has anybody heard of the The Ignore All rules policy at Wikipedia? It says that if a rule gets in the way of running Wikipedia, (or in this case Bioniclepedia) ignore it. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:37, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::That's an absurd rule, so MG, just leave this page alone, okay? [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 20:03, 22 May 2008 (UTC) That rule is for Wikipedia, a completely separate entity from Wikia, which is what Bioniclepedia is a part of. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 20:19, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :But Wikia actually suggests using the rule on your own wikia. Besides it doesn't seem wiki-ish to prevent people from updating a page. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:31, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :See this: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Advice_on_starting_a_wiki#Policies.2C_guidelines_and_user_help. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:35, 22 May 2008 (UTC) This was supposed to be a special project that only certain, trusted users could work on so as to avoid problems. [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 21:14, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :Did you read the page. Also this isn't really wiki-ish because Wikis are supposed to be open to editors. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:16, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::Wikis that aren't private. ''Not a staff MarioGalaxy2433g5 talk/ / 21:25, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::MG, you will also note that this isn't a normal wiki page. And we don't want users to add info, otherwise it gets messy. Not to mention who knows what they would add. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:41, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Protection? Should we semi-protect this page, allowing Mighty Me to still edit and preventing IPs and people with accounts that aren't 4+ days old from editing the page. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 13:05, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :That's a good idea, but you should do it. :BTW: Should Mighty Me be the "Head Chronicler"? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 15:20, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::Why am I listed as the only chronicler? Are all Admins going to be chroniclers? [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 16:33, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::Read the top. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:09, 26 May 2008 (UTC) protecting Protect this page as much as you can it's the wiki's history and they want it deleted!--Mr.Bonesey5 00:06, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :It was the old page that we wanted to delete not this one. Also a page can be deleted even if it is protected. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 00:50, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Sentence that isn't. "Due to a misunderstanding between wikia staff member Angela, and Bioniclepedia user Cyber555." This sentence makes no grammatical sense, and little sense in context. It ought to be addressed. It looks like someone started editing and then pressed "save" before they finished!--Dominic999999 03:13, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :Read the sentence before and after that one. I was one of three people who wrote this page, so it should make sense... [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 04:14, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Chronicler Hey Auserv, I think you should update this soon. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 04:46, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. Theres nothing about Makao being admin or the podcast or anything.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 00:26, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ::Well, once Mighty Me left, this project was sorta forgotten. I'll try to add some stuff tomorrow, if I can. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 04:55, 12 January 2009 (UTC) It say nothing About Me becoming RB or the Move!PS: I'am staying Here cuz I can't Acess the new one. Master Gresh 15:43, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, we just picked a new Chronicler...yesterday, actually. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku''']]{Whine Here} { } 18:30, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::Rollback isn't important enough to be mentioned. (No offense) The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 03:15, 4 April 2009 (UTC) How about me becoming a sysop? Bara Magna (Bionicle Wiki Admin) 00:03, April 6, 2010 (UTC)